


Абсолютный ноль

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Абсолютный ноль

Ветер ласкал его лицо, смахивал застелившую глаза мутную пелену. Дуло пистолета все еще было направлено в спину Гарри Пирса.

\- Не смей оборачиваться, - хрипит Норт.

Воздух был прогрет градусов до двадцати, не меньше, но Лукас готов был поклясться, что слышит, как от холода у него стучат зубы. Его трясло, но пальцы уверенно сжимали рукоять пистолета, и, если что, осечки не будет. Хотя он и не собирался нажимать на курок.

Небо – на редкость чистое и ясное, солнце слепило глаза. Он забрался на парапет; высота никогда не была в списке его фобий, а сейчас и подавно. Беглый взгляд вниз, на проезжую часть и припаркованные у здания автомобили.

\- Ты совершаешь огромную ошибку, Лукас, - шепчет Пирс сорвавшимся голосом.

\- Нет, Гарри, я поступаю правильно. И никогда - слышишь? - никогда больше не смей так меня называть.

Он знал, был почти на сто процентов уверен, что на этой фразе Гарри закрыл глаза, готовый в любой момент встретить смерть, принявшую обличье девятиграммовой пули.

Он взглянул на линию горизонта – туда, где ярко-голубое небо сливалось с серостью бетонных крыш.

\- Тогда кто же ты? Джон, безжалостный убийца, или Лукас, человек, который годами отказывался от всего, чтобы помогать людям, и спас столько жизней? Кто ты?

Лукас Норт погиб много лет назад. Джон Бэйтман отдал концы еще раньше. Ему нечего было бояться, и он не боялся.

\- Я никто.

Несмотря ни на что, в эти секунды он чувствовал себя легким и опустошенным, словно весь тот груз, который он долгие годы носил на своих плечах, в один миг стал песком и утек сквозь пальцы. Он плыл вне времени и пространства. Это совсем не было похоже на те жалкие попытки получить избавление в русской тюрьме, где изо дня в день единственным его спасением являлись малодушные помыслы о смерти. Здесь и сейчас все было иначе.

Эта крыша небоскреба, это бескрайнее небо и это солнце, которое никогда не зайдет.

Он опустил пистолет, выдохнул сквозь приоткрытые губы и сделал шаг назад, в небытие.


End file.
